First Christmas Together
by Jitta-CarrieAdele-x
Summary: First time daybreakers Ash, M'lin, Rashel, Quinn, Poppy, James, Delos, Maggie, Hannah and Thierry spend christmas together, one shot but if get more than 10 reviews will include more about the day and more characters R&R xx


**Ok so here a Christmas thing it's my first night world fanfic and is a one shot and only involves Quinn, Rashel, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Hannah, Thierry, James, Poppy, Delos and Maggie.**

**If I get more than 10 reviews then it will become a multi-chapter and I will include more about the whole day and the rest of the Daybreakers :)**

**I do not Own Anything I wish I did though :(**

**

* * *

**

**First Christmas Together**

The mansion was beautifully decorated, along the huge marble fire place a silver Santa's sleigh, in the corner of the living room a huge Christmas tree, real might I add full of baubles, ornaments and anything else that the daybreakers could find.

Rashel decided to decorate some wooden stakes; they turned out to look like candy canes and Christmas crackers. All of the girls approved on the Christmassy stakes because if the boys got out of hand they could easily grab one and hurt them.

Christmas morning was one of the most hectic Christmases any of them had ever had, it started at 6am with Ash and Quinn running all over the house screaming for everyone to get up "Get up Lazy gits! We wanna open our presents!" they shouted in unison running up and down the corridor that connected all of the bedrooms.

_**Ash,Mary-Lynette, Quinn and Rashel**_

Mary-Lynette just led in bed with a pillow over her head _no one is ever going to get me up at this time just to open presents hear me Ash you will just have to wait! _She screamed at him through their soulmate link.

Ash burst into the room looking over to the bed with a look that could make even the guard at Buckingham palace melt into emotion. Mary-Lynette just looked at him and turned over. _Oh no you don't. _Ash communicated just as he ran over to the bed and threw Mary-Lynette over his shoulder and stalked out of the room

"Ash if you don't let me down, you are never getting any ever again and I'm going to kick you in the shin so many times you are going to wish you never met me!" Mary Lynette screamed as he got onto the corridor but ask just smirked and carried on.

Apparently Quinn was doing the same because as Ash walked out he was joined by Quinn looking rather pleased with himself with a very angry Rashel kicking and screaming over his shoulder, "Girls" Quinn said exasperated but Ash just laughed and they walked downstairs into the living room with their Soulmates over their shoulder.

_**Maggie and Delos**_

Maggie was having a very difficult time waking Delos up, she wanted so badly to go down and open her presents so she decided to go for the ice cold water treatment and ran into their bathroom. It had his and her sinks full of products that she used profusely while Delos's side was pristine clean with only a couple of bottles of Lnyx Africa shower gels and some hair wax.

She went into the first aid cupboard where there was a mini freezer with ice and got the bucket, "he is gunna freak" she said under her breath as she started to fill the bucket.

"Who's gunna freak?" Delos whispered into Maggie's ear and she jumped out of her skin.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed as the adrenalin pumped through her body.

"Yes now are we going to open presents?" he said smirking, he looked like a little boy waiting to play with is favourite toy when he did that.

Maggie nodded and placed her hand in his leaving the bucket and walking out of the bathroom to go and open their presents.

_**Thierry and Hannah **_

Do we have to, its only 6am I think it can wait." Thierry said as e watched Hannah getting dressed to go downstairs to begin the festivities.

"Yes, Thierry we do now if you don't get up now you are sleeping on the sofa for a week." She replied with a serious voice which meant that it was no empty treat.

_Great _Thierry thought as he dragged himself out of bed, "I'm going to take a shower" he said before heading into the bathroom.

**25 minutes later.**

"Thierry if you do not hurry up I'm throwing all of your Christmas presents away!" Hannah shouted furiously whilst banging on the bathroom door.

She turned around to see the other daybreakers stood at the door stifling giggles.

"Stop laughing and wait downstairs or all of the presents will be thrown away!" she screamed, god why was she in such a mood today, but everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and began filtering down the hallway, well so much for Christmas cheer.

She started banging on the bathroom door again but all she hit was thin air because Thierry opened the door looking ready for the day, Thank god.

_**Poppy and James**_

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! James Wake up!" Poppy screamed whilst jumping on their king sized bed to wake him up but also it was because she was very excited to be spending her first Christmas wither friends and soulmate.

"Jesus Poppy it's too early wake me up in an hour or so" James groaned whilst pulling the covers above his head.

Poppy was having none of it, so she just started screaming the song that James hates the most at the top of her voice making it sound like nails on a chalkboard

"I Can Almost See It That Dream I'm Dreeaammiiinnggg

Sometimes might knock me down, But No I'm not Breeeaaaaakkkiinnngg

There's Alwaaayyss Goooonnnaaa Be-"

"POPPPYY! Fine I'll Get up just bloody shut up will yah?" James screamed, obviously not impressed by any of this, what was his problem?

Poppy just nodded and sat down on the bed where James decided he wasn't getting up but didn't want to hear Poppy sing again so he crept behind her grabbed her and put his pale hand over her mouth and led with her in death grip so she couldn't move and couldn't speak.

But he wasn't expecting Poppy to bite his hand with her vampire powers "Ouch! Shit Pop!" he shrieked like a girl letting her go.

She just stood furiously and walked off to go downstairs.

"You are so not getting your present from me" She said musically as she left the room.

"Shit! No poppy wait I'm coming!" He screamed after her racing to get dressed and then was out of the door running to catch up to her.

_**Everyone**_

Everyone was downstairs when James arrived, he looked at poppy who was sat next to Mary-Lynette on the loveseat which made him have to go and sit next to Thierry.

Ash and Quinn were sat next to each other on the sofa nearest to the Christmas tree fidgeting, obviously they were very excited for this Christmas.

"Right can we open them now?" Ash and Quinn asked in unison, I swear they are like Siamese twins.

Thierry looked around to see everyone there so he decided to quickly grab a present from him to Hannah so she could open the first one.

"Oh, My, God. Thankyou Honey!" she screamed whilst running over to kiss her soulmate. He had gotten her a pair of leopard print stilettos but also with it came an envelope which had a gift Card for LA shopping centre for $5,000 for shopping. She was ecstatic so she decided to give him his before anyone else which left ash and Quinn whining whilst their Soulmates rolled their eyes at them.

Hannah, you really shouldn't have." He said with a very happy face on, he had become partial to the Nintendo Wii so Hannah had bought him one and also a platinum Rolex watch which she had seen him ogling at a couple of weeks ago. The thank you and kiss were returned.

Up next it was Ash's turn to give Mary-Lynnette her present. He really hoped she would like it.

Mary-Lynette opened the very large box and looked into it, once she lifted her head everyone could see the tears coming from her eyes. "Shit. Mary-Lynette I'm sorry if I've got the wrong one and you don't like it" ask explained as he embraced her.

"No! I Love it Ash! I Love it! Tears of happiness." She explained as she pulled away and kissed him "Thank you so much babe" She said. Ash had gotten Mary-Lynette the most powerful telescope available to the public or even the universities along with $4,000 shopping voucher.

Mary-Lynette looked shy as she handed over Ash's gift "It's nothing compared to your present" she said but Ash didn't care anything given from her to him was something to keep forever.

"If you got it me babes I will love it because I love you" he said looking lovingly at her, Quinn made a barf noise whilst imitating the sticking two fingers down the throat which earned him a slap around the head from Rashel.

Ash opened his present and his face lit up, Mary-Lynette had gotten him Assassin's Creed brotherhood, an X-Box 360 with Kinect and also a 3mm thick gold curb chain. "You always know what I want!" Ash exclaimed pulling M'lin into his lap and began thanking her.

Up next was Rashel's turn to give Quinn his present which turned out to be a Kinect for his X-Box 360 and also they had to go outside for the rest. Quinn was wondering what was going on when he saw it.

A bright Yellow Ford Mustang GT with Black racing Stripes along the hood, roof and boot. Quinn's jaw just dropped.

"Bumble-Bee" he whispered whilst sheepishly walking up to it to see if it was real, Rashel chuckled.

"Well I thought you would love it because you love transformers and are always saying how much you like the car bumble-bee turns into" She smirked.

Everyone had their jaw dropped, Ash and James looking on with envy, Thierry happy and the other girls with pure hunger to drive it.

Quinn ran over to Rashel, picked her up and started spinning her around with her laughing. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He sang.

After all of the hysteria outside they decided to go back inside to carry on with the presents.

Quinn was very happy and settled in next to Rashel and gave her present to her.

Rashel's Eye's widened when she was what it was, there was a gift trip for sky diving, something which she absolutely loved and also $4,000 shopping voucher.

"Oh my God Quinn! Thank you so much!" she said jumping on him and kissing him.

"Right Next is Poppy" Thierry stated so that they could get on with opening presents.

Poppy just passed James's present to him and he ripped it open with a smirk "Thought I wasn't getting my present?"

Poppy rolled her eyes and everyone else just laughed "No this is your little present you won't get your big present till New year now" she stated and everyone else fell into more laughter, even Thierry whilst James's face fell and he just stared at Poppy.

"But-But" he got cut off by the look that Poppy gave him so he settled into opening his "little present"

James's face lit up when he saw what was inside, like Thierry there was a Platinum Rolex but in there was a pair of Armani sunglasses and a Gift voucher of £2,000 for James's favourite store which happened to be BANK. He leaped over the loveseat to kiss poppy.

"Guess that was my big present" He murmured against her lips whereas she just nodded in reply.

Next it was James's turn to give Poppy her present which turned out to be a full collection of electro-techno music by her favourite bands and also another shopping voucher and a set of 8 theme park tickets. Poppy looked at James wondering why there were 8 tickets.

"So you can take the girls and have a girls day." He said sheepishly, obviously he has thought his present through so she screamed a thank you and jumped on him again.

Lastly it was Maggie and Delos, they decided to open their presents together.

Delos opened his to find a new Cape which he loved so much but was destroyed by Ash, the bastard. In the box there was also a BANK voucher of $5,000. He looked at Maggie and asked "what's this for?"

"The boys agreed to help you get some proper clothes instead of wearing medieval clothes the rest of your life" She said happily looking at the boys who were trying not to giggle "and I have assurance from their Soulmates that if they get you clothes that make you look like an idiot that they will be punished severely." She added to Delos's protests

All of the boys had stopped laughing as she said that and looked at their Soulmates who glared back sternly, the boy gulped.

"Oh my Word Delos this is Amazing!" Maggie shrieked as she held up a satin midnight blue one shoulder dress which had matching heels and an envelope containing a $4,000 shopping voucher.

"I think that the boys want us to spend a day shopping together" Maggie said to the rest of the girls who nodded back smiling.

"Thank you baby" she said to Delos who said the same back and they kissed passionately.

Thierry cleared his throat standing up holding Hannah's hand.

"If you will follow us then a special Christmas breakfast is being served for each of you" he stated and with that all of them raced into the kitchen to get some food before it was eaten.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed :)**_

_**Please Review **_

_**Carrie x**_


End file.
